Lost
by BrittyZombie
Summary: A friendship unfolds in the unlikeliest of circumstances. Suicide attempt Dave, sickly oc karofksy sister.
1. The occurance at the hospital

The bell rang, echoing through the halls of William McKinley high, the only stragglers were a group of footballer-glee clubbers. The walked into the choir room just as Mr. Schuester clapped his hands together and started the meeting. But before he could even mutter a word, even he noticed the eerie silence and looks of the club to the group of guys standing behind Mr. Schue. He turned around, leaning up against the piano, "Do you have something to say?" he asked genuinely.

Finn, the tall goofy looking one, opened his mouth and closed it, thinking, "Have you… have you guys noticed that Karofsky hasn't been in school lately?" He stared into the group to a mass of shrugs. "I think the only one who would have noticed would have been Kurt and he would have said something about not miss-"

"He's in the hospital." Mike Chang said quickly. "Coach just told us. He's been there for like, three days now." His hands were in his pockets, and he was rocking back and forth on his feet, "We don't know why. But Coach knows, she won't tell us those. Says he's in a coma right now and they don't know if he'll make it."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "And we're supposed to care? I mean, not to be bitchy, but he probably deserves it." She pursed her lips and sat back in her chair as Mr. Schuester made a "Mercedes please stop" face.

"Even if he is a bully, he's still a person too. " Finn frowned, his brow furrowed. "I mean, I already talked to Kurt. And he said the same. Which is weird… but he said that after his warbler practice is done today, that he's going to go see Karofsky, since he has no fear about him waking up. Sure it will be hard to persuade his dad to let him but he's Kurt and he'll do it anyway."

Rachel jolted up like someone had lit a fire on her chair and stood next to Finn, visibly awkward due to their breakup a few weeks ago, "I say. Maybe this is the store of trauma that will shock him into being a normal person, and leave us all alone. Now Mr. Schue!" she clapped her hands together excitedly, "I have an idea for a solo or even a duet!" The teacher ushered the students do their seats and nodded silently to the football team as they sat down.

oooooooooooo

Kurt sighed and shifted his body, switching out his left leg for his right in their crossing. He was mostly tuning out his dad's lecture on going to see his former tormenter in the hospital. He didn't know why but he felt this very compelling urge to see the one who put him at his weakest, at his own weakest point. He was going to see Karofsky and that was that. He had agreed to let Finn come along but he had told his step-brother that he wanted him to stand outside the door and not come in, and he agreed. He knew his dad would let him go, but he had to let Burt get it out of his system.

"-Now. I don't want you doing something stupid. If he wakes up, you run out of there as fast as you can-" Kurt interrupted him with his promises and Burt just nodded and smiled, "Don't stay out too late. Carole is making lasagna." Finn smiled and balled his hand into a fist and pumped his arm in victory. "As you can see by Finn's reaction ,I'm pretty sure it's dang good. " he smiled, "It's getting dark so hurry up and see the kid, peek your head in and go, okay?" Kurt smiles and hugged his dad, assuring him he'd be home soon.

oooooooooooo

Kurt wrinkled his nose as he walked to the room that Dave Karofsky was in. He had somehow managed to make his way through the nurse drilling him and Finn as to their reasoning why, but the nurse had no reason to stop them, since the Karofsky family okayed non-family visitors. Kurt always hated the smell of the hospital, like disinfectant and death. Kurt stopped just outside the door, suddenly unsure of his want to go in but Finn clapped a hand onto his shoulder, and nodded. He too knew that Kurt needed to do this, as closer in preparation of the idea that Dave Karofsky might not make it out of whatever is ailing him alive. Kurt let go of the air in his lungs, and walked through the door.

The first thing that hit him was the sounds.

Or lacktherof really.

There was soft breathing, and a constant beeping, but it felt like so much less. The air was still, so there was no breeze.

The second thing Kurt noticed, was a girl.

She was seated next to Dave's bed, her chair pushed close to the bed, and she was seemingly asleep, her head and hands resting on one of Dave's. She looked frail, and pale, like a china doll. She had delicate features, but her eyes were sunken in, which she clearly tried to mask with makeup, but the tears washed that away. Kurt knew she was crying at some point, the tissues crumbled in her hands gave it away. She had long, wavy hair that covered her face while laying there. Kurt figured that this girl was probably his girlfriend, but he had never seen her around school so he was unsure. Did she know of him.. And the locker room?

Kurt didn't have long to dwell on this, and study her more, as she shifted positions and her eyes fluttered open. Large golden-brown eyes were framed by her tear coated lashes. She sat back in her chair and smiled, "Hello." she said. Kurt was unsure as to if her voice was just weak, or quiet. She stood up, stumbling slightly, and stuck out her hand. "Hi." Kurt said, a quick smile dashing across his face, "I'm Kurt. I uh.. I went to school with Ka-.. Dave." He gripped her hand, and shook quickly before letting go. "I'm Amelia. Dave's my brother." Her hands went to her pocket and she motioned for Kurt to sit down with her head as she returned to her spot.

Kurt shifted his bag on his shoulder but before he could reason with himself, he was sitting in the chair next to her. "I.. .I didn't know that he had a sister." Kurt said, knowing the air was thick with awkwardness.

Amelia just smiled and looked over to Dave. "A lot of people don't. I… don't go to school often. I'm sick a lot. Dave doesn't really talk about me, I guess it's not something that would come up when he's talking to the foot ball team or answering questions in class." She leaned back in her chair, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, going silent.

Kurt cleared his throat, "So.. How… I mean…. you don't have t.. to tell me.." Kurt was awkward. No, awkward was an understatement. Here he was, in a hospital room, talking to his bully's sister. This room could have been his own if things would have gone differently before.

She smiles, her eyes full of sadness. She sighed, "He.. After… He stopped going to football a week weeks ago, Shortly.. Well shortly after you left the school. And yes I know who you are, he told me. Dave tells me everything. But regardless.. Football was everything to him, football and hockey. But he left the team. We don't know why. He would go to school, and come home and sit in his room. Ma and dad were worried.. But we had no idea what to say to him. But he always talked to me. He trusted me more than anyone in the world. Told me everything. Kurt. Everything" She emphasized, staring at him. Kurt's eyes just grew wide, but she just smiled, "No fears here. I love my big brother, even if he's a dolt. For instance, let's call this incident 'the occurrence in the hospital' an incident you had with him would be… 'the time that shall no be named in the locker room'. Naturally, said 'The time I messed up' but I like mine more." Kurt was silent, he was unsure of what he wanted to say so he just let her go on. "Anyways. He said one day he had started to fall apart, which… I guess is the day the doctors told us I had, at maximum, 13 months to live…"

"I'm sor-"

"No, don't worry about it. Everyone dies." she smiled, "I've come to terms with it, and I plan on making whatever time I have left super-enjoyable." She took his hand and squeezed, "Don't worry about your bully's kid sister, I'm a big girl. I just get to die before I learn to drive. I know it's not fair, but my parents were told I'd be lucky to live to 7 and I basically doubled my lifespan already. Back on to Dave." She let go and returned her hand to her pocket, "He said he stopped feeling a few weeks ago, shortly after you left school, he said it hurt too much but he didn't say what. And then Friday after school… he took a bunch of my meds and slit his wrists, I found him though. When he hit the ground it was hard not to miss the thud he made." she looked away but she had already answered Kurt's question and he was didn't know if he wanted to know any more, "It was a suicide attempt, naturally. And he left letters. A really simple one to ma and dad, and a more in-depth one to me. And mind even had a second letter inside… one for you I think." She pulled out the papers in her pocket, "See?" she handed him the envelope. "You don't have to read it until you want to, but it's now yours. My letter told me everything." She smiled and looked at him, "Like how much he loved you and didn't know what to do and just acted out like some 13 year old boy…" she looked down and let out a breath.

Kurt smiled and pocketed the letter, "Well. I'm sorry, but I have to go. But I just want to say one thing. Thank you." Amelia looked up and met his gaze. "I'll be back tomorrow? Maybe we should talk more? Maybe not here though… After school most definitely though." Amelia smiled, "Oh you had me at 'tomorrow'. I'll be here." She tore a paper and jotted a number down, "Text me? This is my number." She smiled, and kurt thought it might have just been some nervous thing where she smiled a lot. But he took out his phone and texted her his number, "and that's mine." She nodded as her phone chirped. And Kurt waved, walking out of the room.

Kurt and Amelia both new that this might be the start of a friendship.


	2. Notes of passion and pain

_The contents of the note to Mia_

_Sis,_

_I'm so sorry. I think in some twisted world, that maybe if I die, you'll be able to live in my place. But this is reality, and I (probably…) am not around at this point. Which.. .I'm sorry for. But I just.. I can't. I just can't. _

_I lied to even you for the longest time. I was always really… vague about everything. I'd tell you what you need to know, but that was rarely everything._

_Maybe in death there won't be any lies from me._

_I just want you to know… that… I guess.. What I'm trying to say is I'm gay. Yeah. I said it. You probably could guess it, or Hell. You probably knew before I even knew the word for it. I'm sorry I always said "someone" and not he. Who am I fooling with that.._

_Remember that kid I used to bully? The one who went to Dalton? The one who… I said I'd kill him if he "told anybody"? Well… I had kissed him. Stolen his first kiss really… I feel… felt… so horrible about it. He looked so hurt, and I just wanted to hold him and tell him everything. But he pushed me away, and I reacted. And wrongly. But I could apologize as much as I want and things probably will never change._

_I… think… I dunno. I think I love him. But then I think I just like him because he's the only other out kid at school… But there is that preppy, smarmy bastard that I'm pretty sure is his boyfriend and I can't compare to that. I just… I can't. Kurt doesn't even like me. He called me chubby and not his type and … I wish I could change that. He's everything I am not. Out. Proud. Not an… what was the word.. Neanderthal. But Kurt.. He's so… I just want to protect him from the world. I just want to protect him from the dark and the hate and just be there. But I can't. I don't think I can._

_It's like I'm some sort of little boy who doesn't know how to show affection aside from.. Well harm and teasing._

_I could never kill anyone. You know that. If it's made a pixels, sure it's down. But living is different… Life is something… something that's hard to throw a way. And before you say anything, I'm not throwing mine away. I stopped living a long time ago._

_It's just so hard, it's so FUCKING hard. And I'm tired of fighting it. I'm worn down._

_I hope you understand. I'm sorry that I can't be there to hold your hand at the end anymore._

_I love you so much and I could have never asked for a better sister. _

_Take care._

_Dave._

_Mia, there is a letter with yours that goes to Kurt. Don't read it. Just… I hope he can get it someday._

As soon as Kurt had gotten home, and after he filled his stomach full of lasagna that definitely warranted the reaction it had from Finn, he fell onto his bed, the letter from Dave was jutting out from his book bag. It took some time for Kurt to look at it, or even pull it from the bag. So, he did the only other logical thing a teenager could do.

He procrastinated on homework with face book. Oh the unbelievable lure of the internet.

By the time word had gotten out, and the present, word had spread to the whole student body that Karofsky was in the hospital. Rumors were all over face book and Kurt just scoffed at the ridiculousness at some of them. Most seemed to have heard the truth: suicide. Kurt's mouse hovered over the search bar, thinking. Quickly, he searched for Dave's name. His wall was full of hockey jocks and footballers wishing him well and a message from Jacob Ben Israel asking for a "Straight from the horses mouth special interview" on the incident. In a moment of madness, which is what Kurt will say, he clicked 'Add Dave as a friend?" and in the textbox he wrote, "If you can read this, then I've taken the first step as to us being friends." He sighed, and turned to the envelope, finally deciding it was time to read it.

The envelope was small, and crinkled. Like it had been opened and closed dozens of times before it was sealed.

The enclosed letter had more care in to writing it. Dave read it through a dozen times making sure that he didn't come off like some illiterate fool, and making sure he was legible by taking his time

_Hummel,_

_I've only called you "Kurt" a hand full of times before, and I don't think I can start that know. It would feel wrong, to call you by your first name right now, I don't deserve that. I know I don't. I did so many horrible things, said so many horrible things. And I can't take them back, and I can't make them better. Hopefully with time the memory of it all will sting a little less for you._

_But I feel that the pain will never dull for me. _

_Every time I pushed you or called you a name, felt like a fire-hot poker in the heart, each tease opening the hole a little bigger. Finally… it felt like my whole heart was burnt up._

_Every one blamed me. But that was okay, I blamed myself too. The halls felt so weird. After I came back… everyone sort of left me alone. It was only some of the glee kids that would get on my case about making you leave. But it's okay, I deserve it._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm a stupid jerkwad, Neanderthal, oaf, whatever you want to call me, I don't care. Because it's all true, and I deserve it all._

_Lets cut to the chase._

_I'm gay._

_Which I guess you could have guessed due to the… locker room… But. That's not it all._

_I also love you._

_At least I think I do. I've never felt this way._

_You just… you're just everything I'm not. And you know it. You'll never be able to see me as more than the bully who made your life hell in high school. _

_Once again, sorry._

_I never meant to hurt you. I just … I can't cope. I know that my family will love me no matter what, at least I think, but that doesn't mean that I love myself. And I'm pretty sure Azimio knew, at least he stopped pressuring me to get laid after I snapped at him a few times._

_You're everything I'm not. And for lack of less-gay word, you're damn fabulous and you aren't afraid to tell everyone that you know it. And I wish I could… I dunno. Be as proud as you are. I'm sorry I brought you down so low in life. I… I just. I don't know. I just don't._

_I could never… ever follow through with my threat. It might have seemed like it though. But I'd never be able to do it._

_I know this probably won't change your opinion of me, I don't think it ever will. But I hope that this makes my death a little bit easier on you to know that you are not the blame. It's just me, I messed up and I deserve it. (I deserve a lot of crap….)_

_Sorry. I hope your life from now on a bit easier._

_Dave._

_PS; I guess if you're reading this you met my sister? Can.. You do me a favor? Just.. Make sure she's ok? She's… sick. And she never really had any friends… Just…. Do me a favor of not judging her based on me. She's a good kid. Take care of her? She's going to need someone to hold her hand in the end…. And I'm not strong enough. If you don't want to, that's okay though. I just know that if anyone could make my sister truthfully smile again, it would be your sparkly ass._

Kurt must have read though the note at least half dozen times before he set it down, his eyes wide and the paper still held tightly in his hand. He could smell something faint on the paper, a mix of oranges and something Kurt was unable to determine, of humans. Little did he know, Dave had clutched that to himself in a wrinkled hug and what Kurt was smelling was the nostalgic mix of locker room, and Dave himself. He stared at the writers name, scribbled out a handful of times, switching from full name, to last name to just his first.

Kurt's eyes went to the last line of the post script, cleverly ignoring the last two words, and smiled at the idea that Dave only thought that knowing Kurt would make his sister smile again. Kurt's breath caught in his throat. How in 6 readings did he miss this? A heavily erased "God knows knowing you just existed you made me smile." Kurt's hand was at his mouth and tears were invading his eyesight. He told himself that he shouldn't cry over something like this, a letter from is former bully, but he did. He felt that gut-wrenching pain he told himself he should never feel. But he did.

It started to make sense, the years before. Even the interaction in the principals office shortly before he left made sense. He didn't realize it then, but Dave had gone through half a dozen emotions in a matter of seconds. A flash of "Please save me" had tugged at Kurt's heart, but kurt hadn't known that that was what the emotion entailed. He didn't know it, but he had helped speed up Dave's inevitable downfall. It wasn't Amelia who needed someone to catch her when she fell. It was Dave.


	3. Memories of trust

**Huuurrr Thanks guys. Just, thanks so much. I seriously haven't wrote much for fan fiction in about 6 years, and willing wrote anything relatively artistic in about 3 years. This idea has been nagging me for weeks, and I wrote the first two chapters but they sat on my desktop because I'm a chicken and also I was sort of lazy when it came to posting. I'm sorry it's not really a happy story. But, I'm trying. If you guys see any errors or whatever, Just tell me. I honestly don't know how long this will be, maybe 5 chapters or so? Maybe 6? It won't be too long.**

Kurt continues to visit Dave after school. Mostly he just chats with Mia, Dave doesn't say anything. Most of the time he's asleep, or feigning it remarkably well, but Kurt doesn't notice. Twice, Dave mumbled that Kurt is too loud, and Kurt made a "Well maybe I'll stop coming". Dave only said a stifled "Please" once. But Kurt knew he would continue to visit. Partially so Dave had someone other than his sister, and partially because Kurt was so fascinated with Amelia. Kurt swore up and down that Mia didn't need to breathe to talk, she would just got on and on about whatever tickled her fancy that day.

But sometimes Mia didn't speak. She would just sit there, eyes half-closed in something Kurt determined to be a level of pain, or annoyance. But those were the times when Dave was awake, but his eyes were always focused on his sister, his eyes matching her pain, but spiced with sorrow. Even then Dave would only say a handful of sentences. "Why are you still here?", "Sorry", "When you're not here all she talks about is what she would say if you were here", and "It's bright." Kurt would only smile softly, and walk across the room the fix the blinds. But he'd always stay, even when everyone was silent. It was almost comforting.

"Some days are good." Mia pipes up, breaking the silence on the 5th day Kurt comes to visit. His nose is in a text book, half listening, but he perks up when he hears her speak. She spoke slowly, deliberately sounding out her words, as if she struggled, "Some days are bad. Some days I feel like I could get up and dance, and others I just want to stay in bed and just sleep through the pain. Mostly I'm okay. I just feel so irrevocably tired lately." Dave stares out the window and Mia just smiles crookedly. Kurt focuses on the creases around her eyes and how old they make her look, even though he knows she hasn't even exited her teen years.

Kurt just smiles, and places his hand on her shoulder , softly squeezing. He doesn't feel the urge to speak, which is the opposite of himself. He feels more reserved, this hospital room bringing back memories of the time he spent there with his mom.

"I met you before," Mia mentions, her gaze twinned with Dave, out the window. "A long time ago," She closed her eyes, her brain a flurry with memories. "It was in the waiting room, at this hospital. I don't know why you were there, that's your own. But I was there. Testing. That was the start at least. Dave and I were sitting there while our parents talked to the doctors. And you were sitting there, your hands were resting on your lap. A nervous energy was in the air. Your eyes were closed, but your eyes were still moving, twitching. You were breathing deeply, calming yourself. Or at least trying. I remember hearing you breathe. That's not creepy at all.." She chuckles, "There was some nameless family member next to you, I know it wasn't your dad. Everyone knows Burt," She smirks, her mind off in a tangent, "I met him before, after the hospital though. A few years ago. Dad was at work, and dave was at school, and mom was at home baking up a storm for some family gathering. So I was alone. I, at that point, wasn't allowed to go to school. I went off to the park, Your dad was just sitting there on a bench. Silent. I had a baseball in my hand, I was just going to go to the court, that one with the wall, and bounce it back and forth." Her eyes fluttered open, staring out the window. "But that's all I can remember right now." She looked at Kurt, her mouth parted. "I went off on a magic bus, didn't I? Totally left what I was talking about."

Kurt could only smile, and Dave's smirk when unnoticed. "You were talking about when you first met me? You… were that girl who grabbed my hands and forced my face into a smile? My dad said you were like a little fairy girl. Dressed in white, pale as the moon. And only around when someone needed you," His hands went to his lap, miming the way they sat all those years ago in the waiting room. Mia just laid a soft hand on his.

"Yeah. I remember how cold your hands were."

"Mine were? Yours were like ice."

"You held on to my hands so tightly that day, and you didn't even know me. You knew Davey before he was Dave," She whispered the last sentence, "He was the one next to me. The one who laid his hand on your shoulder. Shaggy mop-top hair. He refused to let Mom cut it, "she smiled fondly, "I used to tell him I'd chop it all off while he slept-"

"- And I'd wake up in a pile of hair. That's when mom started hiding all the scissors." Dave said quietly, cutting her off. " 'He'll cut his hair when he wants to, Amelia!' " He screeched, miming his mom. Dave pursed his lips and fell silent again. Mia just smiled, her hand still on Kurt's, and she just squeezed, a small jolt of excitement over a few words.

Kurt left shortly after and Mia joined him on the walk to the exit. "I'm not doing this because Dave might like me. I honestly don't even know why. I just am."

"I sure hope you'd not be doing this because my brother noted his attraction to you."

They walked in silence for a few seconds, the only sound was the tapping of their feet.

"I think that's when he fell for you."

"But we were 8... How does… I don't understand."

"He felt like he should guard you, protect you. Even then. But he didn't know how. I guess he thought being an ass would help you be able to defend yourself. I guess he never accounted for the fact that you might run-"

"I didn't run away." Kurt spat out, but righted himself, speaking softly, "I didn't run away. I took a break. I'll be back there, soon. When it's right again."

"When what is right?"

"My heart."

Mia didn't ask for an answer, an explanation. She just took it for what it was worth, and hugged Kurt goodbye before he left.

On the 6th day that Kurt visited Dave in the hospital, he was alone. Dave was sitting on the bed. His legs were crossed and Kurt silently thanked the gods, or whatever he could, that dave was human enough to wear a pair of pajama pants. His hospital table was pulled next to him, a deck of cards in haphazard solitaire piles covered it. His gaze only shifted to Kurt for a partial second, but Kurt felt a chill run down his spine anyways.

Kurt sat down regardless, stiffly though. But his legs didn't tell him to run.

"She's not coming today." He said gruffly, and kurt jumped.

"I don't care. It's habit to come here now. It's quiet and I can actually do my homework."

Dave snorted, "I know how that is. I get bored about 3am when I can't sleep and I've actually been able to keep up with school work. It's frightening."

"I was unaware you knew how to use sarcasm…" Kurt trailed off, biting his tongue. But dave just let out a breath and went back to his cards.

He didn't know why, but the silence was all he needed. Kurt still hated Dave, that much was true. But he was starting to understand him. And the more he understood, the less the hate in his throat tasted bitter.

"I think I'm going to go back to McKinely. At the end of the semester." Kurt idlely scribbled nonsense on his notebook. "I miss it. Dalton is boring, everyone is the same. It pains me to say it, but I miss the bullying, in a form. In Dalton people just walk on buy, at least at WMHS, people noticed me enough to knock me around. I miss the attention." Kurt tilted his head, his nose in the air.

Dave snorted again. "You two must be on the same wavelength. Telepathic freaks. Mia is going back to school too. New semester she said. So Monday too. She told mom and dad that she wants to spend the last part of her life happy. And normal. She's taking herse-

"Excuse me?" kurt blared out. "She is no-"

"She's dying, Kurt. You know this, I know this. Most of all she knows this. She can't fight it anymore. The cancer just keeps taking over, and nothing is working anymore. She's going back there when I go back. She just wants to be able to do homework like a normal teen. She's sick of fighting. And I don't want her to be in pain" Dave swallowed the knot that developed in his throat. And kurt released a breath.

"She used to sing to me. She used to dance around the house, forcing me to follow…" Dave trailed off as his eyes made their way to the resting spot of the window pane.

Kurt shifted, thinking of how to change the subject.

"I better see you Monday, Karofsky. Bright and early." Kurt pointed a finger and Dave emptily stared back, a small spark forming beneath the surface. "I better see you put on that nasty, tacky jacket, with Azimio at your side, and a scowl on your face."

Dave smirked, "Az is so scare of Mia." He interjected, his mind off in tangent-land.

Kurt sighed, "You both do that a lot."

"… What?"

"Go off. Take a word and run with it.

"It's true. We were 13. She force-fed him a mudpie full of worms because he pushed me. Azimio swears up and down that the only one, next to Sandy Ryerson-" Kurt shuddered at the mention of the former, balding glee coach, "the only one he wouldn't want to be caught with in an alley is Mia." Dave smiled, crookedly, and an image of Mia flashed in Kurt's mind.

"Just be there." and Dave just nodded slowly.

"I won't hurt you anymore. Hummel. Kurt…" his voice was no more than a horse whisper, a mere gasp of a word. But Kurt heard it, and his face relaxed and he just nodded and packed his bag, and left the room with a smile.

The thing that scared Kurt most, was getting to the point where he trusted Dave.


	4. Connection Cookies

**Hnnnggggg~Thanks guys. I'm so happy for the half-dozen reviews. I think chapter 5 will be it. But I'd greatly appreciate it if you reviewed nonetheless. :]**

Dave didn't go to school that Monday. He was released from the hospital that Friday, but it took him a full week after to muster the courage and strength to go back. Mia just stayed by his side the entire time, and over the course of a few days, Dave loosened up the point where he said he'd go back to school. Of course, it was quietly, and after a rugged game of Borderlands.

Dave was exceptionally annoyed. He had somehow glitches and found himself stuck. Mia just laughed and ran in circles around him, shooting around him. He had placed the controller on the coffee table, knowing a few soda cans off the table in the process and Mia just sighed, and disappeared to get a bag.

She returned moments later to see Dave sprawled out on the couch, arms behind his head, eyes closed, and a slice of stomach showing from his sweater being pulled slightly.

"I think I'll go back Monday, "he muttered as Mia started to collect cans, but she just smiled and let him continue. "I'll tell dad tonight so he can call the school and tell them that we'll be there. And I'll tell Kurt I'm s…" his words trailed off as he fell asleep. Mia softly placed the bag down, and pulled a blanket from the hall closet and tucked her brother in.

Dave was having trouble sleeping since the attempt, a few hours here, and hour there, just enough to keep him running. Mia would sometimes hear him, awake at 3am rustling around his room. Sometimes he woke up with a jump. She could feel that. The only thing that separated them at night was a wall. Mia moved her bed across her room to be next to the wall. As much as Dave wanted to protect her, she felt the same for him. When he'd awake in the middle of the night, but not leave his room, Mia would scurry down to the kitchen, and back up, with hot chocolate and a handful of cookies. She had been doing this for so many years, that it had become a sort of routine. They would sit there, on his bed for however long it took. Sometimes Dave would talk about what had startled him, but mostly he flicked on the tv and they would sit there, sipping their hot chocolate, and watching the History Channel.

Mia would normally fall asleep first, slumped up against Dave or the wall, but she somehow always found herself waking up a few hours later in her own bed, tightly curled in her blankets, with the mugs always in the sink.

Dave forgot how much the school bells hurt his ears as he shifted uncomfortably in the principals office, his sister at his side. He wore a long sleeve underneath his freshly washed letterman that he kept pulling down past his wrists. He still wore the bandages, the slashes were only scabbed over at this point. But this was one thing Dave was embarrassed of. He had made a passive comment to his sister about the scent and the remark kurt made, and she gladly cleaned it. Dave was just happy she chose to that it smell of something crisp and masculine, and not flowers like she so deviously mentioned.

She'd be a freshman this year, and thankfully she was able to keep up with home schooling, so she wasn't too far behind. Mia was so excited she kept humming a song that Dave was unable to put his thumb on, but he knew it, if not long ago. Her feet were tapping in rhythm and the smile on her face was almost so infectious, that Dave caught himself with a smirk.

But soon he was just focusing on the ticking of the clock. Principal Figgens was still staring intently at his sisters papers, Dave was only there because Mia asked him to. "Today it seems a lot of people came back. While I can say I am not excited about how things were left, I'm happy to say 'Welcome Back' to you, David. And I hope this semester is easier on you. And also! Welcome to high school, Amelia." Figgens smiled and Mia jumped and clapped her hands. But Figgens just ushered them out quickly, he had other work to pertain today.

As Dave and Mia exited the room, Kurt and his parents entered, A scowl on Burt's face. Mia excitedly jumped on Kurt, "I'm a real high school student now! I have classmates! OOHH I'M GOING TO HAVE FRIENDS." Kurt just laughed and hugged her, promising her that she will have friends if she continues to stay so fabulous. Dave's stance shifted awkwardly when Burt's gaze went to him, He knew how much the man hated him, and knew that he probably didn't know what had happened the last few weeks. But kurt calmed Burt's inner-rage with a soft hand on his shoulder. Kurt silently nodded to Dave, and Dave knew Mr. Hummel would soon know everything.

"I don't approve of this," Burt said before the door was even closed, "I cannot approve of this. I can't fight with Kurt, I know my boy has already been here a week, but I just don't feel like he is safe here with that kid roaming the halls. I thought he was gone." He gestured out the door, but Dave was already long gone, on his way to homeroom that morning.

"Dad, It'-" "It is not fine-,"

"Now now, Mr. Hummel. Due to some… complications in the recent past with David and his home life, I really don't think he'll be bothering your son. His sister was very adamant about keeping David in line." Figgens' hands laid on his desk, neatly laced together. Kurt just smiled and looked at his dad.

"I believe him. I met Amelia before, I believe it. I believe that if Karofsky even touches me without my written consent, she'll make him eat dirt. Just trust me, Dad." Kurt flashed a perfect smile and Burt knew he could never deny his son anything. So he sat back with a sigh, and nodded, defeated.

The next few months went along smoothly, or as smoothly as a normal high school year could go. Kurt and Mia's friendship continued to blossom, and he even let his guard down around Dave more often. It was hard to find Mia without Dave, but Kurt would settle because Dave mostly was the silent partner. Which actually scared kurt more than him making snaky quips about Kurt or something he disagreed on, because it meant that Dave was thinking. And it worried Kurt. Not in the "I hope he's not regretting still living," sort of way. That would mean that Kurt was started to not only trust Dave, but befriend him. But, in the "I hope he's not planning on doing something stupid to me"-irrational paranoid sort of way.

Mia and Kurt were on the Karofsky couch, and Dave was in a chair. This only worked because this weekend was their parents anniversary. They chose Florida this year to disappear to for a week. Naturally, Mia had invited kurt over to fawn over her new fashion magazines. Kurt came, with a bag full of Carole's cookies. He had fought with his father, but less than times before. Kurt guessed that his father was growing more and more used to the idea that he was, in fact, friends with the youngest Karofsky, and that Dave was no longer a threat. Coincidentally, Dave had barely even said a word to Kurt in the past month. Which, Kurt found annoying and unnerving.

Kurt had found himself, alone in the room, again, with Dave. Mia had ran off because she had this sudden, and unbearable urge to bake. And as a girl who gave in to her fancies, she bolted to the kitchen and they could soon hear the muffled sound of her moving around.

"Why haven't you said anything?" Kurt asked, his brow wrinkled but Dave just licked his lips and sighed.

"I thought I told you that I wasn't going to hurt you."

Kurt snorted, "There is a difference between not hurting me, and ignoring my existence."

"It's easier."

"What the hell, Karofsky?" Kurt stood up.

Dave's eyes just narrowed and he leaned back. "What? I can ignore you. Or I can talk to you and say something amazingly stupid because it's hard enough to just THINK with you around."

"Well, just thanks then. I'm sorry I'm so incredibly gay that it clouds the air and you just can't handle it! That all you can think about is the little… the little fag who hangs around your sister!" Kurts eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared.

"That doesn't fucking matter! It's because you're all I can think about! And when you're around me I just can't function normally. FUCK," Dave yelled and stood up quickly, and walked out without another word. Mia entered when he exited, but kurt had sat down on couch, his head resting in his hands and a scowl on his face. Mia sat next to him, and her hand was resting on Kurt back, rubbing in circles softly.

Dave came back a dozen minutes later, his hand tightly gripped the door frame. "So.. Sorry." He swallowed at took a breath, "But I'm not going to lie. It's just easier for me to ignore and bottle than it is to face everything so I had to bolt before I said more," He quieted and sat down back in the chair, two sets of eyes on him.

Mia heard a soft ding and she left the room. The joys of pre-made cookie dough was hers. "I understand. We both needed that little break or else it would just be a screaming match. Wither I like it or not, I'm friends with your sister. And I can actually stand your existence now. And as long as I'm friends with her, you need to deal with me."

Dave's hands were laced and he was looking down at them, his posture shifted forward. " But… but as soon as she dies you won't be here anymore. I don't have you, she does. So it's easier to just act like you don't exist now because in however amount of time she has, You won't be sitting here on my couch, in my house. But she won't either. I'll be all alone," Dave started to chew on his lip, thinking about how he was supposed to live without his sister, the one person who has been there for so many years.

Kurt shifted his seating arrangement, and scooted to the edge of the couch nearest to Dave and placed his hand on Dave's knee. Dave batted it away but Kurt pretended not to notice and his hands went back to his lap. "If…" Kurt sighed and looked away, "If you were so STUBBORN then maybe you and I would be friends and you wouldn't have to feel so alone. Because you're not. Rachel said this to me, not that long ago actually, 'I know you're lonely, but you're not alone.' And when I'm sick of listening to Blaine's 'Courage. COURAGE!' bullshit, I think back on that day. And it just… it stayed with me. So… Dave, "Kurt smiled and Dave half-heartedly smiled, "You may be lonely, and you may feel alone, but you, most definitely, will never be alone. Just trust m-"

"COOOKIIEESSS~" Mia sang, prancing in to the room, "M&M because I'm cool like that. Eat them." The tension in the room melted as she handed them each a cookie and a glass of milk. "Cookies make everyone happy." Kurt smiled awkwardly, but Dave thanked his sister and her sixth sense. Things were just getting to much for him.

Kurt and Dave's eyes locked gazes, for a moment in time, and Dave's heart was put at rest. But Kurt's fluttered with a new feeling. And this was more frightening that trust, or even friendship with Dave. He felt forever bonded.


	5. I can be brave for you

**Oh crap sticks, I lied .There will be a 6th one. But it won't be for a few more days. I'm working a lot this upcoming week because everyone else wanted off on the holidays and they have seniority. But I'll try. :] I hope you enjoy this, and I'm sorry it's not fluff or very romancy, I tried. I just haven't wrote much in about 4-5 years. I just wanna thank you guys for spending time to read this, and for leaving me comments. I feed off of them! even though it was only ahandful, it was really enough for me to want to continue. I hope you all have a happy end of the year. 3**

"Your ring tone," Dave said quietly, stacking magazines haphazardly, then correcting them neatly. He smirked, recalling a memory of when he would just lay them, and Mia, in her loveable OCD tendencies, would go behind him, and rearrange them by date and stack them. She did this every hospital visit, she claimed it was just a habit that helped her cope, but even outside of the hospital, in the comfort of her home, she would do it to the stack their mom kept in the living room.

Kurt spun around to face Dave. "What about it?" He had just gotten off the phone with his father. And through time, Burt had become more comfortable with Kurt being around Dave. Finn was the most comfortable, which was odd, but Finn has succumbed to the idea that maybe Dave wasn't so bad.

Dave smirked, "I know it." Kurt rocked back onto his heels, a questioning "Oh really?" smile on his face. "Every Christmas the past few years, Mia forces me to watch two movies with her. Love Actually, and Rent. And I dealt with the first time. Whatever. But the more she made me watch it, the more I liked it. And your ring tone is from Rent. I know it. It's… it's 'Love Heals'? I mean, I know it wasn't in the movies, but she had the cd and she used to blast it all the time…My sisters goal was to see it on Broadway. But.. It's off Broadway. Been off…I was supposed to see it with her…" Dave's eyes darted to the clock. They've been sitting there, in the waiting room while Mia had a checkup. 40 minutes had passed, 40 minutes that Dave and Kurt had sat there, half-paying attention to the other.

They would chat, idly. Dave talking about hockey and how powerful he felt on the ice, but how terribly weak he felt the second he took his skates off. How he felt like just some oaf, a loser, in the halls, but in the rink he felt something akin to a king, a master. Kurt would just nod and smile. But not a stage smile as he was so used to plastering on his face, it was from his soul. He had started trusting Dave. And in the recesses of his heart, a little flicker of love was had sparked, not that he would even acknowledge the fact that it existed, but it was there.

"You're right," Kurt answered, his phone safely back in his pocket, "And they do revivals every so often," he mentioned softly, "It's probably one of my favorites," Kurt looked down and started picking at nonexistent lint flecks on his clothes.

"I wasn't lying," Dave mentioned, seemingly random, biting at his thumb.

"Why would you lie about seeing Re-"

"No, not that," Dave murmured, cutting Kurt off. "The note… I wasn't lying about what I said. Truthfully, I never thought you'd get it. I never thought that my sister would meet you, or even that… That 'd make it out alive." His brows furrowed and he growled softly at himself, "You know what I mean. Don't play ignorant," he shook his head and got up, walking across in the room to the window in a few long strides, "I shouldn't have said anything. Never mind." The snow was already starting to melt, and little spots of green and brown were forcing their way through. Spring would be soon. He went the whole winter not mentioning the note, or even his suicide attempt, to Kurt. He and Mia would lightly touch the subject, but Dave would rarely want to continue it. He felt shamed, like he had failed. The scars on his wrists were fading, slowly. He had taken the drugs first, and slit one wrist. But he felt that that wouldn't have been enough, so the razor went to the other, and he went down, knocking his head on the sink in the process.

"You're here for a reason," Kurt said, taking a deep breath, "If you would have died, everyone would just continue to think you were some jerk who committed suicide. But since you're alive, you had… a chance. A second chance. To change minds. To change mine." he added softly, picking at his cuticles. Dave turned around to face Kurt, and leaned up against the window sill, his face unreadable.

"I do love you." Dave said, his voice soft but stable.

"And I don't, " Kurt looked down and Dave flinched, but he had expected that reply, "At least not yet." Kurt added hurriedly. "I can't. I'm… I've still got a lot of pain from the last year from you that I need to get over. But you're my friend, and I'm yours. And that's a start." He ran his tongue over his teeth, his mouth suddenly dry. But Dave just stood there, and nodded, accepting Kurt's reply.

"I didn't ask if you loved me. I just wanted you to know. I'm starting to learn that I should say what I need to say, because you never know what tomorrow brings. Every morning I tell my sister I love her, and yeah, it's cheesy and makes me feel like a pussy, but I don't know if tomorrow is going to be her last day or not. And if it is, I want her to die knowing I love her," He looked at his shoes, and kicked softly at the floor. Kurt motioned for him to join him next to him on the couch by patting the cushion gently. Dave's eyes only briefly stared at the couch, but he remained where he stood.

"Just sit down, you big buffoon." Kurt said, feigning anger. Dave just scoffed and sat down. He didn't flinch when Kurt rubbed his back, or even when Kurt leaned against Dave's shoulder to offer some comfort. Dave's breathes, that only a few minutes ago were calm and sedated, started to become shallow and ragged. "Are.. Are you crying?" Kurt attentively asked, returning to sitting. His hand started to moved to Dave's face, but he quickly wiped any tears away.

"N-NO," Dave said gruffly and put on a tough face, "I just… I had something in my eye! Okay! Dust.. Yeah dust…" But Kurt just smiled softly, and Dave melted. "I just.. She's getting weaker, Hu… Kurt…she's dizzy all the time, and even more tired and she talks less and just sits there and smiles at me.. And I don't want… I need her… I don't know what I'll do after she's gone…" he looked down, and took a deep breath, steadying himself.

"I've been there. You know I have. I know what you're feeling. When I lost my mom I felt like my world was ending. But I had my dad. God, if it wasn't for my dad being who he is, I have no idea who I would be now, "Dave stared, his eyes glossy as he locked eyes with Kurt, "But. You have your mom and your dad. And I'm here too, "he added softly. Dave smiled, a mixture of sadness and peace, "And when she goes, she'll be at a better, painless place."

"You sound like that weird guidance counselor," Dave remarked. Kurt had, just a short week ago, made Dave talk to Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell about Mia. And he wouldn't let Dave leave until he said everything he needed to say. It took some time, but Dave had opened up, sputtering out everything. Emma had done her usual routine, smile and nod sweetly, while organizing her pamphlets.

Before Kurt could remark, Mia and the doctor arrived, he was pushing her in a wheelchair, and she didn't look very happy to be there. Dave could make out a "I can walk just fine…" The doctor spotted Dave and quickly explained that they should watch her and report anything strange to him. But, for the most part, she's ok. Her vitals were below normal, but the cancer was progressing. Dave sighed and silently said that it won't be too much longer. And it pained him. Kurt noticed the flash of emotion, and gave him a soft squeeze on his arm. Kurt desperately tried to ignore the feeling of the muscles in his arm, and a quick flash of wondering what it would be like to be held in those arms. But he quickly shook the feeling. That was not something he would let himself think about. Not right now.

The one day Dave stayed home from school the next month, was a day he both regretted and thanked.

Mia had had a dizzy spell earlier on in the day so Dave had decided he would stay home. But then she didn't wake up.

Dave panicked. He called the ambulance, and his parents, and the school to tell them that he would most definitely not be able to come to school for the whole day and practice.

The ambulance ride was awful. Dave sat there, next to the two men who were checking her vitals, and keeping her breathing. Dave just looked at this sister, his hands shaking and sweating and his heart beating like he was running a marathon.

When they got to the hospital, Dave took a moment and called Kurt's phone from Mia's, and left a message telling him that he should come here after school, just in case.

He spent the rest of the morning sitting next to his sisters bed. Her breathing was shallow, and doctors and his parents were rushing in and out of the room.

Mia woke up a few times, but when she did she'd only look over at Dave, and smile before closing her eyes and smiling.

Kurt had appeared shortly before 4, he had rushed from school, even bailed on Glee, to be here. He slid into Dave as he bolted into the room. His hands were on Dave's chest, and Kurt's face turned pink. " I uh… Hi."

"uh.. Hi," Dave responded, with an eye brow tilted, but before Dave gave into anything, Kurt pushed himself away and ran and sat in the chairs that were pulled against her bed. "She's not looking too good. She's in an' out." He leaned up against the door frame for a second before he joined kurt in the other chair.

Kurt put his hand on Dave's knee and squeezed, and Dave laid his hand on Kurt's, and twinned the squeeze, his hand shaking.

The feeling in Dave's gut was telling him that this might be the last time he saw her.

And he was right.


	6. Till the light comes pouring through

**So this is the end. There are two things I'm horrible at, beginning and endings. But I hope.. I hope that this feels like it wraps things up. I mean, it doesn't wrap things up, because this could go on and on and on. But for this, I hope it does. Thank you guys. Your reviews mean the world to me. The first quote, which mia says to dave, was somehting on my tea bag thsi morning, and the second that dave says to his mug, is from 'lost' from Michael Buble. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_It was three weeks ago when Kurt admitted to Mia that he found her brother attractive._

It was one of the few times they found themselves at the Hummel's and Dave had just walked upstairs to talk to Burt, or as he said, "A nice long.. Chat."

"What was that look for? And don't you dare lie to me, Kurt," Kurt sputtered and Mia's eyes were devious. "You were checking out my brother. You fiend!"

"Have you ever noticed that his sweater just fits in all the right places…" Kurt mentioned idlly after regaining his composure. It was true. Over the past few weeks, when Kurt and Dave bonding moments started happening more and more frequently, Kurt had found him self terribly attracted to Dave. He noticed the how he stood, how his sweater was tight against his chest, the veins and muscles in his arms. And in the two occasions that he was allowed to hug Dave, how safe he felt in his arms.

"Shut the front door!" She yelped, and pounced on him. "Tell me everything or I'll pee on your bed! TELL ME." Mia laughed, "Don't lie or I'll pee on everything you love too!" she squealed.

"I don't know how it happened, or even when, but he has a special space in my heart. Like.. He filled in the spots I'm missing. Sure, we have our differences, but we found out that we have a lot in common. Like a hate for brussel sprouts and the smell of Christmas trees. A love of silver and of azaleas."

"Dave thinks gold is ugly.

"It's tacky. We agreed." Kurt smiled, and wrapped his arms around his friend, "I won't forget this moment. And don't let go. Ever."

"I won't, for both comments," she murmured into his hair.

"What if I love him?"

"Then naturally, I, not only as his sister, but as one of your alternative lifestyle companions, must whole-heartedly give you permission to pursue. Ticket granted. His eyes always soften when he looks at you." She beamed, and held him tightly. "just tell him before I die," she added softly.

"I'll tell him when he needs it most. And you have an odd way of talking."

"Honey, I am odd. But fabulous, so deal with it." They shared a laugh that brought them to tears.

When Dave walked back in the room, he noted that his dad only talked to him about foot ball and cars, but wanted to see what was all the fuss was about. Dave noted that there was no fuss, but that his ears did ring.

_It was two weeks ago when Mia cornered Dave about Kurt._

"What makes him so attractive to you?" Mia had sat on Dave, pinning him against the floor.

"What don't I … and do we have to talk about this? I sort of can't breathe…"

"Just tell me," she ordered, definitely.

Dave sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "He always knows what exactly to say, if he regrets it or not, it's right. His eyes stare past your heart, past your soul, and just straight into your being. And his eyes, Mia.. His eyes.. His hair, his hands, his neck, his nose. His posture, that little "I'm better than you" smirk and eye-brow combo he does. He's strong, but frail. And he always faces his problems, sooner or later. I just.. I love him. I wanna be there for him," He tucked his top lip in his mouth and bit down softly, "but I don't think he wants me. Or could even forgive me."

Mia smiled gently down upon Dave. "If he didn't forgive you, why was he at your side when you woke up in the hospital? When I was in the hospital? If he didn't forgive you, will he still be at your side next week, next month, next year? It's only what matters now. And right now, there is an awkward looking Kurt watching us." she giggled deviously and bolted out of the room, jumping on Kurt. But Dave just struggled it off. "The first step of love, is to listen." She recalled, wagging a finger at Dave playfully.

_6 months to the day of Dave's suicide attempt, Mia passed. _

It was like some cruel joke that the universe played. A countdown. She had barely made it to the weekend when her organs failed.. She had flat lined, late one night. She, just moments before, smiled sweetly and gripped Dave's and Kurt's hands, and laid them across her heart and whispered, clearly, "I love you both so much," before she closed her eyes and her hands released.

Dave was thankful for Kurt's presence at that moment. Dave always felt that urge to not break down around him, to be brave. But he knew, if he had to, he could cry himself a lake and Kurt wouldn't think any less of his former bully if he broke down. But Dave just stood next to Kurt, a giant hand clapped on to his shoulder. Dave's knees felt weak, like he might collapse at any moment. But he refused to sit, if he sat, he would have never arose from the chair. In just a few short days, his sister would be underground, never to be there to guide him again.

Later on that day, when Dave was finally allowed some alone time, he turned the shower on full blast, locked the door, and sat underneath the scalding hot water until the water turned cold and his skin was a blistered pink. Kurt and the Karofsky elders were worried that Dave might have an episode again, and after fighting with Kurt about it for an hour, he was allowed to shower. Kurt was very adamant in the fact that he would sit in the bathroom, blindfolded, to make sure Dave was safe. The hockey player was tempted to let him, lewd thoughts running through his brain, but he just really wanted a few minutes alone, to think. But most of all, to cry.

Nearly an hour later, Dave felt slightly renewed and refreshed. He focused far too long on his sisters bottle of shampoo. She was only half way through. Dave used to always remark on the smell. It was minty, but not "Kicks you in the stomach" mint. But a gentle smell that lingers. He used to love showering right after her. Especially the past few months. He never wanted to forget that smell. A long time ago, their grandmother smelled so deliciously of mint and lemon. Always the two. She would rub a peppermint oil on her hands, for her muscle pains. And lemon oil because her mother, Dave's great grandmother, used it as a stress reliever. The smells always stuck with him. Even though his sister was gone, she had not left him. Her purple towel still hung on the rack, her patched bunny slippers still sat in the hall, her medicine was still stacked by the bathroom mirror. And her room… He silently hoped his parents would never touch that room. Her teal walls plastered with posters, a merge of Broadway, and rock bands. Her bed sheets was some horrible mix of blue and yellow. The mash gave him a headache just thinking about it.

But all these things was the mix of his sister.

And in all these things, his sister would live on.

The funeral was just a few short days later. And at Dave's side, was Kurt. In a surprisingly simple outfit no less. "To honor her." he said, with a nod, "A simple, but amazing suit, for a simple, but amazing girl."

It was small, just family and a few scattered friends. Paul and his wife spoke softly about her, like even just speaking about her would cause her body to suddenly instantaneously decompose in the coffin. Her doctor almost lectured about how composed the young girl was when she was told that her life would soon be ending, how she took it with a smile and said "I regret nothing."

Dave found himself last in the line of people. He stood next to her coffin, and his fingers lightly drummed on the wood. "My sister taught me many things. She was the one who first knew how to tie shoes, to ride a bike, to swim.. She taught me how to cook, to patch," he scoffed, "She basically taught me how to live. But most of all, she taught me love. ' he started pacing, "now. I'm not saying my family doesn't love. But I mean, she taught me love. Love. " He repeated, " The love that changes you." he placed his hand on the coffin, "And I'm sorry she didn't get to see the change in me. The Dave 7 months ago was Mr. 'I hate everything and I'll rage at you if you say something I disagree in. but most of all I hate myself' But the Dave now, the Dave that started to grow 6 months ago, this Dave can say 'I don't hate everything, and now I try to think before I act, and I can love others, truthfully, and most of all, I can love myself.' Or at least like myself." He took a breath, and steadied himself, his eyes locking with Kurt's. He just mirrored Kurt's smile, and knew that even if everything feels off now, it will right itself some day. "_Summer turned to winter, And the snow it turned to rain And the rain turned into tears upon your face. I hardly recognized the girl you are today" _Dave recited into his coffee mug after the funeral, Kurt responded by tilting a perfect brow. "It's a song. She used to make me sing it with. It's Michael Buble, some Canadian dude. She had all his cds. She said when I wouldn't sing to her, she'd listen to them. And before you can say anything, Kurt. No. I do not sing." He smiled and ruffled the smaller boys hair. Kurt fussed and grumbled, but he had arrived prepared and proceeded to redo his hair. "I'm really thankful you're here, dude."

"First off. Don't call me dude, dude. And secondly, don't worry about it. It's what friends are for," His smile grew slightly as he added, internally, "or what more than friends are for…" Dave just laid a hand on Kurt's, and he turned his hand around, lacing the fingers tightly together, filling the spaces. Filling the holes.

_"Don't let go. Ever"_


End file.
